


Of Blood and Names

by donathanstewart



Category: Original Work
Genre: "Lots and lots of swearing because Luna is a pottymouth" -elvin, Ace/Aro Characters, Blood, Demons, Explicit Language, Family, Magic, Queerplatonic relationship, Saving the World, Self-Harm, Succubi & Incubi, Violence, in detail but its not for mental health reasons, some suggestive parts because lust is a realm but nothing nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donathanstewart/pseuds/donathanstewart
Summary: When Elye Vallan is tricked into releasing an immortal demon, he is tasked with ending the tyranny the demon caused on Earth. He and his family travel through the gates of Hell to do just that.





	1. Don't Let It Speak

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this story was a role play, but i decided to start writing it out in a book format! so a lot of this actually isnt written by me, im just fixing it up!! thank you to elvin, kyle, and arts for doing this w me! super special thanks to elvin tho, theyre the one whos verbose n shit and spicing up the writing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elye's POV

“Do you think we have a shared room so we can’t have sex?” Luna Vallan pondered with her twin, Elye. He shook his head and began to saunter into said room.

“Wait, no don’t go away! Just think about it, there’s another room literally right there!” She gestured to the door just across from their bedroom door.

Elye sighed. “I’m sure the sole reason we share our bedroom is so that one can’t perform intercourse in front of the other.” They entered the room. “There are more pressing matters at the moment, though.”

“What?”

Elye slung his backpack off of his shoulder and on to the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. From it, he towed out a thick, aged book bound in black leather and gold fittings with nothing on the covers or spine. “I found this book, it’s odd.” Luna got a little bit uneasy just looking at it.

“Uhh… Where did you get that?”

“I snuck it from the back of Mother’s study. There were tons of books in there, but I was particularly drawn to this one. I’m checking it out.” Elye ran his bony finger over the dusty cover and opened it. Before he had a chance to read anything, however, the pages in the book flipped by themselves to a yellowed page. Words slowly appeared on the page, melting into where there was only blank space before.

“ **I would speak, but I lack permission.** ” Elye jumped in surprise, and Luna threw her hands up in frustration.

“What the hell?! Nope! Nope nope nope nope nope! Don’t let it speak! Nope! Bad!” Luna went to close the book. Elye pushed his beefy sister back to the best of his ability.

“Luna, hold on! I want to speak with it.” She shook her head.

“Nope. You know what Dad says about speaking to things that have no visible area to keep the brain!”

“Yes. And that’s a quote from Mr. Weasley, who has seven children.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not completely accurate! Oh my fucking God Elye, get rid of it! Why the fuck would you steal a book from Mom’s study anyways?! She’s gonna kill you!”

“No. At least hear it out, Luna. If your worries are well-founded, feel free to brag. However, I want to listen to it.” He picked up the book that had been knocked out of his hands. “Permission to speak granted.”


	2. This is Exactly Like the Ouija Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya's POV

Yuya Sahota’s day was interesting, to say the least. Her older cousin Luna got suspended for punching the class fuckboy for being a rape apologist. Her uncle Kale had burst into that office half asleep and cursed out the principle for waking him up and dragging him here. He stormed out of the office with Luna, and Elye, who had been returning attendance for a substitute.

It was near the school day anyways, so Yuya just finished her office work and the school day. Her ma picked her up from school, a really uneventful ride. They chatted about Yuya’s work in progress, a little wooden ballerina. It was almost done, and Yuya had been working on it for months.

They pulled into the driveway of their house. “Ma, I’m gonna go to Luna and Elye’s!” Yuya kissed her ma on the cheek, who waved goodbye. She darted next door and entered the other half of the duplex. Her grandmother sat in her usual chair.

“Hi Gramma!”

“Hello, dear.” Yuya gave her grandmother a hug. “Are Luna and Elye here?”

“Yes darling, they’re in their bedroom.”

“Okay, thank you! Love you!”

“Love you too.”

Yuya skimpered into the bedroom, and immediately got a bad taste in her mouth. Her cousins were looking over a ratty old book. A mysterious voice, genderless in nature, was heard. It was loud, so she had no clue why she couldn’t hear it before.

“ **Excellent.** ” Yuya couldn’t quite pinpoint what the voice reminded her of at first, but soon realized that it sounded like someone was trying to sell her something. “ **Yes, this is so much quicker.** ” It made a sound, like it was getting comfortable. “ **I believe I have an… Idea you may enjoy.** ”

Elye perks up slightly. “Shoot.”

“ **Power. I can give you power, in exchange for a favor.** ” Its voice was smooth, almost like it’s trying to charm him.

“Power? That seems cliché, don’t you think?”

“ **Oh? Have you seen a few of the things your mother can do if she put her mind and magic to it? You grew up in a mage family, and you’re extremely powerful… But oh so limited.** ”

Yuya sat next to a very tense Luna. “I have no clue what’s going on, but I have a really bad feeling about it…”

Luna exhaled. “I’m supposed to be the impulsive twin and even I know this is stupid!” Yuya pat the larger cousin on the back. Yuya sighed.

“Elye, this is just like the Ouija board!” Yuya crossed her arms.

“I have put that behind me Yuya. Besides, Ouija boards aren’t usually dangerous.”

“Books aren’t either!”

Elye knew she made a good point, but ignored her. He looked down at the book. “What makes you think I have interest in necromancy in the slightest?”

“ **Even if you do not choose necromancy, you could do so much more. You could choose necromancy, or increase your cryokinesis, or take on your mother’s calling of Blood Magic. Really, with your power, the possibilities are endless.** ”

“I assure you, I am fine as is.” Yuya saw, however, that he was seriously considering the offer.

“ **Your mother is never going to teach you all she knows. She will keep secrets, and your father will keep even more. Without my help, you may never know any of them. They could end up with one of you dead, or without magic, or even worse. Would you not want to know this in time to prevent it?** ”

Elye was convinced. “… What is the task?”

“ **Take me to the clearing about a half-mile away. Take along your mother’s bag. I will explain what to do once we arrive there. In exchange for every secret I do not reveal until it’s time, I will tell one.** ”


	3. Ring a Bell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's POV

“Luna, fetch me Mother’s bag.” Luna was convinced that her brother was trying to kill them.

“Oh hell no! Do you remember the last time we borrowed Mom’s bag without permission?! You should, 13 were put in the hospital, three blocks were destroyed, the entire city was in a state of emergency? Ring a bell?”

“I’ve put that behind me also. Just,” his tone becomes softer, yet more threatening, “Get me the bag Luna.” If looks could kill,  Elye would be pinned to the wall and eviscerated. Luna really, really despised his Charmspeaking abilities, even if they didn’t work on her.

“Fine. But Yuya and I are coming too, and if shit hits the fan, it’s your fault.”

“Completely understandable.” Luna growled when she noticed her twin smirking like he knew he won. Elye stayed in the room as Luna went to sneak the bag, and Yuya make sure no one followed. She heard her father snoring. She scanned the room, searching for the bag of hell. She found it resting by a dresser, so she went to pick it up. She nearly dropped it, which would have ended up in her being royally screwed. She caught it just in time with a squeak, however.

“Shut the fuck up…” she heard Kale mumble in his sleep. She stood completely still until he went back to snoring. She tip-toed out of the room and shut the door gently. She let out a huge sigh of relief, and Yuya gave her a quizzical look.

“I almost woke up Dad.”

“I feel like it would have been a good idea to do so to be honest…”

“Do you really? Should I go back and wake him up?”

“Not now, you have the bag already so you would get in trouble!” Luna nodded in agreement and trudged back into her’s and her twin’s shared room.

“Hope you’re happy, I nearly woke up Dad.” Elye held the book to his chest and walked out of the room.

Luna sighed. “We should follow him. I wanna make sure he doesn’t get his fool head blown off or something.” Yuya nodded and followed her out of the room.


	4. That's My Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's POV

Luna went back to trying to convince Elye to stop being fucking stupid. “Bro, I swear this is an awful idea…” Elye didn’t speak, but the book did.

“ **Do you want your secret now or later?** ” It slightly trembled with every sentence it spoke.

“Speak now or forever hold your peace, as they say.”

“ **I am your mother’s book, and was kept in the secret room she never allowed you into.** ”

Luna kept going. “I mean, why the fuck should we trust that thing?! I don’t mean to break the fourth wall, Elye, but it speaks in bold! That’s always a bad sign!”

Elye continued to ignore her. “How exactly did you end up in my bookbag then?”

“ **I felt it was time.** ”

“For?”

“GOD DAMMIT ELYE ARGENTUM VALLAN STOP IGNORING ME BECAUSE YOU KNOW I’M RIGHT FOR ONCE!!!”

“ **You will see. Also, you have earned another secret.** ” Elye turned to Luna and hissed. “Silence.”

“No! This isn’t going to end well so I’m not going to be quiet about it!”

“Would you like to test that theory?”

“ _Gladly_ , Brother Dearest.” Her voice dripped with venom, barely ever directed at him. She heard Yuya make a noise of discomfort at their argument. She stepped a few steps back as to not get in the argument.

Elye’s eyes glowed, and his voice too dripped with magic never directed at his sister. “SILENCE!” Luna and Yuya both jumped. Luna made a scream of frustration, but did not speak. Luna stomped in the opposite direction. Yuya scurried behind her.

“Luna, wait!”

Luna stopped. “Yes Yuya?”

“What are you doing? Are you going to let him go?”

Luna shook her head. “Don’t worry, Yuya. I have the bag he needs, remember? Also, his Charmspeak doesn’t work on me, we’re twins. He always seems to forget that.”

Elye continued walking. “I’m doing this with or without you, Luna.”

“Hah, but you need this bag!” Luna waved the bag above her head. “You wouldn’t have asked me for it otherwise!”

“ **Unfortunately, she is correct.** ”

“I have my ways.” He snapped his fingers and muttered something in Latin. The bag was snatched from Luna’s hands. 170 pounds of Luna suddenly tackled him.

“Oh no you don’t! I’m not gonna let you be a dumbass, that’s my job!”

“I will turn you into an icicle if you continue your futile attempts to stop me.”

“I’ll burn the damn thing if you keep this up!”

“Listen, I would rather not force you to comply. So please, refrain from trying to stop me.“

"Why are you doing it!? WHY!? It’s such an obviously bad idea it could be the plot of a Michael Bay movie! You haven’t actually explained WHY you’re helping the talking book.”

“…I do not have to explain myself to you.”

Luna gave him a flabbergasted look. “You know, if you’re gonna be a bitch about it, I can go back home and tell Mom and Dad you took her magic bag. Actually, that sounds like a great-”

“And I will inform them on who stole the bag to begin with.”

“I’ll tell them whose idea it was to trust a fucking talking book.”

“I will tell them you’re failing geometry.”

“Bitch please, Dad’s already arranging tutoring.” Luna was lying, but if his comebacks were getting that lame, he was obviously running out. She turned again towards the house.

“I won’t be going back home then.” He slung the bag over his shoulder and marched away.

Luna paused and calculated the difference between there and the forest, then the rate at which Elye walked, then the time it would take to wake up her lump of a father so he could wake up her cranky mother. She decided “ _fuck it_ ” and turned back around. “God FUCKING dammit.”

Elye grinned, knowing he had won.

“ **You have another secret accumulated.** ”

“Oh, yes, I remember now. Speak, if you so wish.”

“ **My magic is formed of neither the Dark magic you’ve been warned of, nor the Blood magic your mother uses. Frankly, I barely know why she kept me around.** ”

“Can you inform me on what it does consist of?“

It pauses. “ **I do not believe there is a word for it.** ”

"Are you positive?”

“ **I have attempted to explain it before. I am rather sure.** ”

“To whom?”

“ **Both your mother and a few before that. I have been passed along for quite awhile.** ”

“Within my family specifically, or have there been others?”

“ **There have been others, but I always seem to end up right back at this bloodline.** ”

After a few moments of silence from the party, the book spoke again. “ **Oh look, we have arrived.** ”

They were in a small clearing. Luna had passed her nervous tics and had gone to full-out scared mode, although she had tried to hide it.

“It appears so. What am I to do?”

It began to instruct him, revealing nothing further then. Ten minutes in, he was ready to begin, and he was beginning to hear the faintest whispers, although they seemed blurred and muffled.

Yuya was biting her knuckle and pacing behind Luna. Luna took this as a bad sign, because if Yuya had a bad feeling about something, it usually did turn out bad. Luna was visually trembling at that point.


	5. Of Course I Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elye's POV

About three quarters of the way through, Elye heard the faintest of whispers. “What is that noise?”

“ **That depends, what do they speak?** ”

“That depends, who are they?”

“ **If you cannot tell, then they must not be all that important.** ”

“Your logic is flawed.”

“ **There is no time for this, please continue. You are almost done. The voices are most likely side effects of the ritual, they will stop once your work is complete.** ”

“Elye, please-” Elye actually felt hesitant. Judgement of the situation finally began to creep his mind.

“ **I will tell you of the voices once we are finished. I swear.** ”

“Why not beforehand? It is slightly suspicious that you refuse to tell me.”

“ **Because they lie. They will cloud your judgement even further if you figure out.** ” Elye didn’t realize, but compulsion was being ever so slightly seeped into him by the book.

“I…” Elye pauses. “L-let’s just continue.”

Luna appeared to grow even more suspicious, if that was even possible. Her eyes narrowed.  "Elye. I don’t think you should. I don’t trust this a bit. Especially since not even you seem to know why you’re doing it.“ The book ignored her and began reciting the spell to Elye in a language he didn’t understand, but could somehow pronounce.

”… You know what father speaks of fate, Luna?“

“Yeah? He’s full of shit, but yeah.”

He ignored the hypocritical statement to a previous point of hers. “I can not explain it exactly. But… I feel like this is mine.”

Luna heard Yuya mumble under her breath. “You said that about the Ouija board too…”

“That does not negate the fact that, one, this is a bad idea. Two, Dad is full of it. Three, this is still a bad idea.”

Elye ignored her and began the spell. In the middle of the spell, he saw Luna lurch forward, aiming to destroy one of the bowls of spices needed for it.

Elye grabbed her wrist. “STOP!” Luna shrieked and stumbled backwards, cradling her now blackened wrist to her chest.

Yuya ran forward. “Luna!” She inspected her cousin’s wrist. Meanwhile, Elye finished without interruption, and a low chuckle is emitted. The pages of the book bursted open, flipping rapidly before finally landing on a page.

“ ** _Grimoire (proper noun): An immortal demon from another realm. May be released with the proper ritual. Flthulu help us._** ”

A black ink-like substance bled over the pages and the ground like blood, and an almost formless clawed hand rose up. The rest of the body followed rapidly, as though it couldn’t wait to be free. The smirking shadow looked down at Elye. “ **I have another secret for you: _I lie_.** ”

Elye coughed and glared daggers, looking very much like Luna at that moment. “You… You deceived me.”

“ **Of course I did.** ” Luna leaped at it, and it just flung her almost effortlessly. She slammed against a tree and landed in a crumpled heap. Elye was similarly tossed, and the next thing he saw was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and no ones surprised at all


	6. Oh Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya's POV

Yuya just got slapped upside the head, painful but not enough to cause her to black out… like her cousins were. Oh no.

“Luna! Elye!” She shook Luna and then Elye, but her efforts to wake them were to no avail. She heard screams and moans off in the distance. Tears freely fell from her eyes as she realized she had to run if he wanted to survive. So she ran.. Into a tree. She rubbed her fce and sat down, frustrated and scared.  
“Are you lost?” An amused voice called to her.

Yuya looked around. “Who’s there?”

A woman sporting red stripes and a corset came out from behind the tree. “My apologies. Are you lost?”  
Yuya nodded. “You shouldn’t be. It’s a dangerous time to be lost.”

“Agh, I know!”  
“Is something wrong?” Something sounded off about her voice that Yuya couldn’t put her finger on.  
She hesitated, but her reply was quick. “Very? I’m lost and my cousin just did something and I’m confused and scared and-” her rant was cut off by a variety of sounds, ranging from low howls in the distance to a mix between a bullfrog making love and a choking chicken.  
The woman seemed unaffected. “You poor thing… It’s the release, isn’t it?”  
The pre-teen stepped back. “How would you know about that?”  
“Would you like to make a deal?”

A dark thing was coming and the animals could obviously feel it. At least, if the squirrel in the trees was anything to go by.  
“… What kind?”  
“You want to live, do you not? In exchange for protection from those that would harm you, would you allow for your time to end a little quicker? Of course, if I protect you, I would be buying you time…”  
Yuya barely had any time to decide before the woman pressed further. “Choose quickly, for one is approaching.”  
“Okay, okay! Deal!” She turned to see the approaching monster.  
“Where would you like the mark? It’s a symbol of our agreement.”  
A large roar was heard from nearby and a dark purple circle opened in the sky, looking very magical and shit. Hordes of demons flew out of it. But those were not the ones Yuya was worried about at the moment.  
“I don’t care!”  
The mysterious woman placed a hand on Yuya’s neck, burning worse than the time she set her hand on a burner when she was six. Which is saying something, because that ended in a nasty second degree burn she still had a scar from. She screamed and blacked out.  
When she came to, no monsters surrounded her. A white cat contentedly licked her paws, sitting on her chest. “Should we go to your residence, Little Mistress?”  
She rubbed her neck as the now-cat jumped off of her. “Uh… Yeah.”  
“Lead the way.”  
“ … Remember the whole ”I’m lost” thing?”  
“The nearest edge of the forest is that way,” She pointed north. “and town is roughly that way.”  
“Ok, I guess follow me then.”  
They walked in relative silence for a few minutes. Yuya was first to speak. “So… are you a demon?”  
“Yes.”  
“My family’s not going to be happy about that. I hope they won’t be mad at me…” Yuya shook her head. “I’ll deal with that later though, what’s your name?”  
“Kyu. Yours, Little Mistress?”  
I’m Yuya Sahota, feel free to call me that if you want!” Their conversation was interrupted by the incoming… things. Screams filled the woods and there was a frantic running away of creatures that suggested that the hoard was getting closer.  
“Oh dear. We may want to hurry. I don’t like to fight so freshly out of the Underworld.”  
“Yeah, that sounded horrifying. I think we’re almost out!”  
“Good.”  
They rushed out of the forest, onto the street. The streets were a river of blood and screams. People trampled each other as they ran from the monstrous abominations. Horrific noises and sights were everywhere. Babies and children cried as some are abandoned and some were saved by their frantic mothers. But it made no difference. Those things were hunting.  
Yuya held back tears and vomit as she made a mad dash to her house.  
She frantically turned the doorknob, but the door was locked. Her hands were trembling, almost too hard to unlock the door. When she got inside, the only person inside was her grandmother.  
“Grandma! Where is everybody?!”  
“Yuya, you’re safe! They went looking for you! Well, your mother, Elie, and Kale did. Luna is currently soaking in anger on the top bunk, and Elye is unconscious.”  
Yuya sighed in relief. “Ah gosh, I’m glad they’re okay! I’m gonna say hi to Luna real quick then I‘ll call mom or something!!” Yuya took off towards their room.”  
“Oh, no dear, I wouldn’t do that.”  
“Why?!”  
“She’s primed to kill. Elie and Kale chewed her out quite severely when they found out she had released Grimoire.”  
The youth’s jaw dropped. “Her?? It wasn’t her! It was Elye!”  
“…Oh dear, this could end all sorts of badly. I think you should find your parents. Elie has wards up around the house, I’m just here to maintain them. They’re not safe as long as they’re outside these walls.”  
“Ok!! I love you Gramma!” She started running before the woman stopped her. “Dear?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You mentioned calling them. We get reception in the forest because of the tower, remember?”  
“… Yeah?”  
“…Call them sweetie, it’s safer.”  
“Oh!” Yuya called Yuyu first, but she heard the phone buzzing on the table. “Moooom.” She hung up and called her aunt, who picked up almost immediately.  
“Yeswhatisitohgodpleasetellmethisisactuallyyuya!?” The background sounded hectic, curses and screams galore.  
“Yeah, it’s me! I’m at your house now!”  
Elie yelled out. “Yuyu, she found her way back!” A loud grunt and crash were heard in the background. “…We’ll be a bit.”  
“Okay! Be safe, bye bye, love you Aunty!!” Yuya groaned and finally relaxed on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuya's my freakin daughter


	7. Fuckin' Unreliable Nightsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya's POV

About an hour later, the group came home, along with a frightened old lady, a survivor. Yuya hugged her family. “I’m glad you guys made it home okay!”

Elie made a face when Yuya hugged her. “… You stink of demon. Please, for the love of all that’s neutral, please don’t tell me you made a contract.”

Yuya touched her neck and bowed her head. “I’m sorry, I would have died otherwise…”

Elie sighed and rubbed her neck. “I don’t doubt it.” She stepped aside so Yuyu could embrace Yuya. Yuya heard Kale complain about “fuckin’ unreliable nightsticks…”


	8. In Cold Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elye's POV

Luna’s rage was hot enough to boil an industrial sized pot of water in an instant. Literally, the room temperature was quite steamy.

“… I owe you an apology, I suppose.”

“No shit. First try explaining to our parents how I got set up, THEN tell them that you refused to listen.“ Her voice was calm, and Elye knew he was fucked.

Elye heard his father throwing a tantrum in the hallway. "I’ve beaten more people bloody with that thing then times you’ve said creepy shit, but the second I attempt to break a demon’s neck with it, it breaks! I am so having a talk with the manufacturers when this bullshit is over.”

“If the manufacturers aren’t splattered about the insides of their own factory by the time this bullshit is over.”

“If they aren’t now, I’ll be the one to splatter their insides all over their damn factory.”

“Love, that came out wrong…”

 

Elye sighed and sat up, deciding he was less likely to be murdered in cold blood by his parents than his sister. Elye groaned as he stood up and took the walk of shame down the hall.


	9. Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elie's POV

Elie looked away from her husband and to her son. “Oh, hello Elye. I see you’re awake.”

“I believe so. I am also in a large amount of pain and have a burning sensation in my veins, but that is beside a the point at the moment…”

Elie looked concerned. “You see, about the apocalypse…” Elie raised her eyebrow. “That was of my doing, not Luna’s.”

“What? But we found her in the middle of the circle.”

“The demon, I believe it set her up. Possibly to invoke feelings of tension between us all.”

Elie got a look of slowly dawning horror before she hid her face. “…She’s never going to forgive us for this, is she?” Kale had already gone to apologize. "I’m going to have him handle that. Now, as for you: Care to explain exactly HOW you caused the apocalypse?"

Elye explained in detail, but Elie was still suspicious. “…You left something out. You’d never do something like that without something in return.”

“There was nothing other than pity. I did not expect it to be a demon.”

“I’ll find out later. Now, what have we told you about trusting things that can think for themselves when you can’t see where it keeps its brain?”

“I assume you are referring to that ridiculous quote from Harry Potter?”

“Just because it’s both ridiculous and from Harry Potter does not make it any less true.”

“I suppose so. I feel especially foolish.”

“As well you should. Now, there is a catch to the spell: only you can put it back."

"I am not powerful enough to though!”

She gave him a Grade-A Look. “You got it out, didn’t you?”

“It’s easier to free a caged animal than to put it in the cage.”

She placed both hands on his shoulders. “…I think there’s a lot of explaining to do concerning a lot of things I should have explained a while back. We’ll deal with your punishment for releasing the apocalypse when this bullshit is done with. For now, pop some Ramen into a pot, make enough for your sister, and eat. We’ll regroup in an hour.” Elye nodded and retreated to the kitchen.


	10. So Basically We're Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kale's POV

Kale exited his children’s room after 30 minutes of heartfelt apologizing. He stepped into the study he knew his wife would be and plopped into one of the chairs. “…What the fuck are we gonna do, babe?”

Elie sighed and rubbed her temples, closing yet another useless book and adding it to the ever-growing pile of useless books. “I wish I knew. I know Elye’s not nearly powerful enough to seal it away, but we can’t just let it run wild. At the same time, every text I have is damned sure about one thing: The one who released it must be the one to seal it back. And it will pass down the family line until it’s resealed.”

Kale twirled his taser in his hand. “So, basically, we’re fucked?”

“Until Elye is strong enough? Yes.” Elie grabbed another book from the “To Be Read” pile and flipped through it.

“And how do we do that?”

Elie added the book to the useless pile and put her head in her hands. “I truthfully have no clue.

“… What about the book your family keeps. The one by Aven E Layall?”

“I’m not sure. The Demonomichron talks about quite a bit which I don’t understand…” Elie bit her lip.

“Well, I think now is the time to start tryin’.”

Elye let out a groan of frustration. “It’s not as though I haven’t tried! Although maybe he could get further in it…”

Kale was confused. “You mean Elye?”

“Yes. It’s written in a style very similar to his. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he had written it. If there’s something I’m missing, it’s likely he’ll pick it up.”

“It couldn’t hurt to try.”

“Alright…” She retreated through the hidden door in her study connected to the room where she performed her magic and retrieved the book. “I believe I hear the ungraceful thumping of our dear daughter’s feet in the hallway.”


	11. Normal Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's POV

“… Fuckin’ tempers. LUNA! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU NOW!”

Luna sounded confused and rather cross. “Those are my normal footsteps, Dad.”

“Why the fuck do you stomp- You know what? That’s not important. Where’s your brother?”

“I don’t know, probably still in the house. I just left my room.”

“Do your mother and I a favor and tell him to get his ass in here.”

Luna snickered. “Of course.” She strolled to the kitchen, where he was sitting over a nearly finished bowl of Ramen. She cleared her throat and gestured to the hall. “Mom and Dad want you, they’re in the study.”

Elye chewed the ramen and looked up. “Oh dear.” Elye finished his Ramen and walked into the study.


	12. Meow Motherfuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elye's POV

Elie was sitting with her feet on her desk and the book in her hands. “First thing’s first: This book fell into my possession through dubious means, and I could make out very little about it. We thought you would fare better.”

“What?”

“Read the book, and see if you can see whatever the hell I missed.”

“What book? Mother, you are aware that I have no idea what you are speaking of correct?”

She raised her eyebrow and pointed to the book she had been holding the entire time.

“Not to sass, but you do realize that we are in a study that is quite literally filled with books.”

“Of course I was talking about all of the books you’ve read three times each on the shelves around us, and not the unidentified book in my hands.”

“And how am I supposed to know that? It is not as if I am allowed to read your mind."

"There are reasons for that. However.” She handed the book to him. It looked old, yet in a strangely pristine condition. “Read. Maybe you can find what I didn’t, okay?”

He nodded and sat at the study, everyone else eventually left as he was drawn into a world of his own.

**_I wonder what he is reading. Oops, I think he heard me._ **

Elye looked up sharply. “Who is there?”

What he recognized as a ghost floated there for a moment before it vanished. Elye was curious of course, he always had been. But it wasn’t not as if he could do anything about a wandering spirit. Well, he could. But it would take energy that he really didn’t have to spare when they were in the middle of the apocalypse.

Elye opened the book. _Page 1: Allow me to start out by stating that should you be reading this book, it has already begun. Or rather, your world, your family even, has been marked for the summoning. A ritual in which the demons disperse of the gates which guard your world from their own. However, take comfort in the fact that one must first invite the demons into the world before it can be done. However, do realize that if this has already come to pass, it is very unlikely that you, or anyone for that matter, will survive. There is very little you can do. There is very little time to do what must be done. And as I write in this moment, I am aware that you are likely feeling hopeless at the moment. Choose to do this if you will, but realize that sitting there and crying will do nothing. You must find the fool who released the demon, and he (or she, depending on your own particular situation) must seal them all away. Which is, in itself, a harrowing task indeed._

There were sticky-notes in purple pen. “What demon? Need to look into that.” “Legends of Apocalypse, Chapter 4, page 358”. Elye recognized it as his mother’s handwriting and shook his head. 

“How does she expect me to understand when she herself could not.”

A small white cat appeared in the doorway all of a sudden. _**Sometimes it takes someone mad to see another’s madness.**_

Elye jumped as he looked to the winged beast sitting in the doorway, not even bothering to wonder about the red markings on its fur. He was aware of one thing, this was a demon. “Who are you.” His voice was ice cold.

The cat tilted its head. _Kyu. And I don’t believe Mistress Yuya would appreciate it if I were to be attacked._

“Kyu? What do you mean Mistress Yu-” The book took on a life of its own and began flipping through pages before landing on one that is completely blank. At least, seemingly. Kyu watched in interest. Runes began to appear on the page, ones that seemed to be from some ancient language. Ones that Elye couldn’t remember ever seeing, but somehow vaguely understood. They read: Blood.

“Is it asking for some? I’d be happy to oblige.”

In almost a trance, Elye rolled up his sleeves and drew his stele, with steely composition, and brought it across his wrist. He ignored Kyu and watched as the crimson liquid drips onto the pages of the book. It was agonizingly slow, but the pool of blood began to travel about the two pages, on one side words began to appear and on the other a highly detailed sketch of the demon which lay in front of him.

_Page 278: Kyu. This particular demon is a peculiar one indeed. I suppose all of her kind are though. She (as she assumes the persona of a female) is part of the middle circles of demons and is of the familiar classification. She, like other familiars, can only consume the souls of others through forming a contract of protection with her host (for more on familiars, see page 60 » in the classification section.) The markings on her fur appear to glow while in battle, sending her into a sort of blood lust which increases her strength, speed, and reflexes. Be wary, while she may appear to be a harmless kitten, she is deadly still._

_**Meow, motherfuckers.** _

In the hallway, Elye heard Luna speak. “Um, Dad, I peeked into the study, and Elye’s kind of bleeding all over the place. Should I be concerned?” Kale jumped up and marched to the study, Luna close behind.

Kale busted into the room and saw the book. Or, rather, red stained pages that were nothing but incomprehensible blurs of blood on old pages. “Elye! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?” Kyu jumped at his arrival and hissed.

Luna was next to yell. “ELYE, WHAT THE HELL!?”

“… I can explain.”

“ELIE GET THE FUCK IN HERE! OUR SON’S CUTTING HIMSELF!”

That had to be teleportation. When she saw the scene, she relaxed a bit. “…I don’t believe I’ve ever seen that charm actually used before. Luna, get the first aid kit.” Elie leaned down and put pressure on the injury. “When activating the Blood Reading charm, it’s usually considered more prudent to cut your hand rather than your wrist.”

“Yes, my bad. In any case, I think I know why you didn’t get very far within the… Encyclopedia.”

“Usually books asking for blood aren’t to be trusted. I thought you’d learn your lesson about sentient books after today.”

“I believe this one is rather trustworthy. After all, it has yet to offer me any deals or riddles.”

“That’s always a good sign.”

She read it and gave a glance at Kyu, who was licking the blood off the floor. “It seems like it. I wonder what it could tell us about Grimoire; it was always so cagey with me.”

The book remained motionless, for the most part. It vibrated softly, but did not move beyond that. As if debating, or perhaps they were missing something, “Let us not waste time, we need instructions.”

Luna walked over. “So, we’ve got a magical book that can tell us everything except what we need to know. Fantastic.” Elye rolled his eyes and turned to the first blank page, cutting the palm of his hand and repeated the process of the blood reading. Words took up half a page with eight circles taking up the bottom. Seven of them encircled the final eighth and each has its own unique design.

Yuya bounced into the room. Various people and her demon gave her greetings. “Uh… Okay, asides from bleeding, what’s going on?” 

Yuya caught Kyu off to the side, lapping up some of the blood surrounding the table. Yuya decided to ignore that for now. Elye, the source of the blood, read from the book. 

“Page 3. _Ah good, it would appear that you have found the fool responsible for releasing the demons into the world. I know this due to the fact that I have placed an enchantment upon the book which only deals in tainted blood. It is a simple precaution that keeps those who are not chosen from learning of the demonic realm. So many apologies if the original owner happened to be a curious young mage with the actual brain capacity to deny the demons deal, for that must have been extremely frustrating.”_

_“Anyways, now that we have dispensed with the formalities, it is time you learned of your task, cursed one. Below this writing you will see my depiction of the eight circles of the high demons. Contrary to popular belief amongst many different worlds, the demon realm does not consist of nine circles which all lead deeper into the realms and to subsequently higher ranking demon spawn. It is instead made up of eight separate realms of power which encircle each other.”_

_“These circles are ruled by the reigning Archdemon, demons which absurd amounts of power in any form. Now, I imagine you are wondering the importance of this? Well, these Archdemons are known by another title, the gatekeepers. They are called this because they are all tasked with defending the Final Archdemon, who you met when you freed him on his confines, by blocking any access to him and his realm of power. So, naturally, you must slay the seven gatekeepers of the circles in order to reach the Demon._ ”

A collective groan filled the room. Elie rubbed her temples and gestured her husband to the paper and pen on the table. Kale handed the pen over. Elye read over the passage again. "Seven separate realms? Why-”

Elie suddenly interrupted Elye. "Elye, pretend you’re insulting a dumbass. What would you say?”

“-Mother, what are you doing?”

“Just say something, I have a hunch.”

”I would call them a fool.”

“Yep, I knew it.” She showed him the paper. ELYE VALLAN had been rearranged to AVEN E LAYALL.

“A mere coincidence mother, let us continue.”

Luna spoke up. “Look at the insults involved. Who else do we know who would call someone a moron while apologizing to anyone who didn’t listen to the talking book? I dunno bro, I think it’s legit.” Elye just rolled his eyes at her and turned the page.

 _“See Also: Luxrinia, Gula, Suberria, Pidtia, Acedia, Invidia, Iravia, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Lucifer, Amon, Mammon, Belphegor…”_  
“We’d better stop soon, can’t have you passing out from blood loss, and my magic runs on blood, not replacing it,” Elie pointed out. Elye sighed. "Yes, mother.”  
She looked tired. She ran a hand through her hair and exhaled, trying to get her thoughts in order. “Okay. So slaying demon gods. Does it say anything about assistance in this matter?”  
“I have been instructed to preserve my blood, so I would not know.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Alright then.” She paused. “I wonder if my blood would work…”


	13. Alien With Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weird formatting in this one sorry

Meanwhile, Kyu meticulously groomed herself as she sat at Yuya’s feet.

 _Okay, so I’m pretty much not processing any of what theyre saying, whats going on?_  
_For Elye to seal Grimoire back again, he must defeat seven demons in order to even access it._  
_Oh ok! On a scale of one to we’re screwed, how hard is that gonna be?_  
_Something along the lines of “I do hope I get extra lives in this endeavor”._  
_D: Oh no._

If anyone were watching the two’s telepathic interaction, the only thing they would have been seeing would be intense looks shared. But the rest of the family was engulfed in their conversation.

 _I came from the fourth circle, Pidtia._  
_Oh?_  
_Greed._  
_… About how fitting is that?_  
_Clarification, please._  
_Like to your personality?_  
_…I may fall victim to overindulgence._  
_How so?_  
_I have a weakness for bloodshed. And blood in general. Just don’t bleed too much around me and you should be fine. I’m here to prevent that anyways._  
_0_0 Okay then!_  
_Magical blood tastes especially good. But you should be okay._  
_0_0_  
The cat shrugged.  
_Cats can shrug?_  
_I’m a demon cat with wings._  
_…. True._

_> :3c_

_Wait, how can we hear each other's emoticons?_  
_It’s more of a feeling passed between us which brings to mind certain faces._  
_Oooh that's cool!!! :3_

Kyu strutted away began to bat at Luna’s shoelace. Luna promptly smacked her away and got hissed at for her efforts. Elye sighed and shook his head. “If you would had bothered to read the page you would know that the book only responds to cursed blood.” 

"I don’t know, I’ve had dealings with it before.” Elie admits.

“Also, Luna, I would avoid kicking the cat, it is a demon.“

"I don’t give a shit if it’s a goddamn alien with horns, it had better stay away from my combat boots.”

_Ah come here Kyu, you can play with my laces if you want!_

Kyu accepted her defeat and happily began batting at Yuya’s laces.

Elye stood, shutting the book and wrapping his hand. “Anyways. We had better begin if we wish to survive. The reckoning has already begun.” Yuya looked up.

Luna walked over to him. “But bro, what the hell are we gonna do? This is like the only house in two that doesn’t have a chunk taken out of it.”

“Is it not evident? We fight.”

“…I had a feeling you’d say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asshole cat


	14. Damn Gran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elie's POV

Elie sighed. "There are many methods to get into hell, most of them unpleasant and most involving dying. Zero out of any stars, do not recommend to my worst enemy unpleasant. There could be a way..." Elie began pacing, lost in her thoughts.  
"Speak your mind mother, we need all the help we can get."  
"Well, if we could find the mortal vessels being held by the arch demons, which is a big if because they may not have them at all, and were to... handle them, then we would be transported to their realm where we could fight them on a more formal basis. Lather rinse repeat until we reach Grimoire."  
"...You mean the hosts of the demons? The ones used to command their legions within our world while they themselves remain in their own realm? And then what? Are you suggesting we kill these people?"  
"And thus is our conundrum. I don't exactly remember if we have to kill them or not, because I didn't give the process more than a glance, because I didn't think I would have to deal with the apocalypse."  
Elye shook his head in frustration. "We all know that the ancient spells require sacrifices of flesh and bone. And what we are using here is indeed ancient. But I wonder, if these beings are being possessed, are they not just puppets being led by a masters strings? Hollow bodies whose souls left long ago?"  
Elie cringed and muttered something to herself. "For all intents and purposes, yes." She looked uncomfortable saying that.  
"Then we must. They are no longer people to be spared, but mockeries to be pitied and and ended." If anything, that made her even more uncomfortable. "I will not sugar coat, mother. This is a cruel truth, but it must be done. We shall begin our search soon."  
That seemed to ease nothing, but she shook her head regardless. "Alright, we need weaponry, preferably blessed-" Elie was distracted by her husband’s clanking around in the living room. Kale was in the living room, looking for more bandages for Elye's slit wrist, when Christy stood, walked to the strange closet, and opened it to reveal a goddamn armory.  
"... I honestly have no words to express my thoughts at this point in time..."  
Christy gave him a look. "What, you thought I was just an old granny didn't you! Old I may be, but useless I am not!"  
"Whelp, that's blessed for ya."  
Kale acknowledged his wife. "I suddenly hate your mother a whole lot less." He adjusted the sword given to him by his and Yuyu's grandmother on his back. "Hurry up."


	15. Hellhoundsicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's POV

Luna was testing out the swords, face scrunched up. Elye sighed and walked out the front door, where he was instantly assaulted by demons. A hellhound in particular seemed to think he looks like a great treat. There was a glow about him as he freezed the beast solid, resulting in a rather comedic face. Of course, the power was something that had never been there before. And, coincidentally, his magic seemed far more powerful as well.

Luna came outside. "...None of these sword feel right, it's weird. You'd think with twenty-three of them, I'd find something with the right balance..."  
Elye composed himself and looked back at her. "You always were high maintenance. Just pick one and let's go."  
Oh boy, if looks could kill, that boy would be in pieces. "I am not high-maintenance."  
"That is why you dwell on stupid statements I assume?"  
"The hell's that supposed to mean?" She raises an eyebrow.  
"I'm stating that your dwelling on such a subject is just confirming the thing which you deny."  
"Hey, it's hard to swing a sword without the right balance!" She casually batted away a small imp that lunged at her. Most of the others were hesitant to approach due to the hellhound.  
Luna sighed. "...Hey bro?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why'd ya do it? I guess I'm just trying to find a reason to say I'm sorry at this point, to maybe... Maybe find a reason why you trusted that book and caused the apocalypse, find a reason other than "you were being contrary"."  
"... Now is not the point in our story where my motives are revealed in order to provide insight into my character."  
"Dammit bro, stop breaking the fourth wall, you know Mom's rules about that."  
"I do not wish to speak of my reasons regardless. End of discussion."  
"In that case, I refuse to apologize and will say "I told you so" periodically, 'kay?"  
"Understandable"  
"Alright, just so we're at an understanding. Now," She hefted her sword and grinned. "Wanna go demon hunting?


	16. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler mostly but its cute

Yuya paid tribute to her grandmother and retreated into her room. She collapsed on her bed as she finished her daunting task: sneaking one of the boxes of Hostess Cupcakes into her bedroom. It was the end of the world, so shouldn’t she be saving them? Yes, but the 13 year old’s logic was to get to the cakes before anyone else, and have an emergency stash.   
Kyu sat on Yuya’s beanbag, waiting in her human form.

“So, what do we do now Kyu?”

“I don't know. It seems that once survivors are found, we shall begin our hunt for the archdemon's host.”

“Sounds good! I hope they find a lot of survivors…” Yuya shook the thought out of her head. “Do you want something to eat?” She opened the plastic surrounding her cupcake and took a bite.

Kyu gave her a blank look. “... I just ate.”

“Riiiight… You should have one though!”

Kyu hesitated before grabbing the second cake in the pack. She took a small bite, eyes going wide. “... What in seven hells is this?”

“Do you like it???”

“Yes. I never thought I would like human food, but this is actually rather enjoyable.” She downed the whole cupcake down in one bite.

“Yay! Yuya knows best!”

“This would taste better with blood baked into it, but I suppose this will suffice.” Yuya slowly chewed her cupcake at that. “I wonder if the young boy would offer any, his tasted spectacular, if a little bitter…”

Yuya swallowed. “I doubt it, sorry!”

“You’re probably right there.” Kyu licked her fingers. “Is there anything else like these?”

Yuya sprawled across her bed. “Yeah, there’s something exactly like those, but bigger!”

“How big?”

“Umm,” Yuya made the size of a cake with her hands.

“Oh. They don’t seem very portable. Can they act as alternative weaponry?”

“I don’t think so?”

“Then why are they so large?”

“So you can share with your family and friends!”

Kyu pondered. “If they taste so good, why would one want to share?”

“Sharing’s nice!”

“If you say so.”


	17. The Ceremonial Dagger of M'norGab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's POV

When Luna and Elye came back, Yuya was putting away dishes and the cat demon was just… Watching. Luna decided to ask her cousin the story of what happened with the demon when said demon wasn’t around. She unwrapped the bandages from her wrist. Yuya perked up as the door opened. “Hey Lunes!”  
“Hey cuz. Any news from my mom and dad?”  
“I haven’t heard from them, no.”  
“That sucks. I heard from them about an hour and a half ago, they're on their way back with a band of about eight, most teenagers, some adults, one kid who made a deal with a demon, and one toddler.” Luna tightened a new bandage over her wrist, then dug into the cabinet. “...Where the hell are the cupcakes!?”  
Yuya’s face said it all. “Dude, that was a new pack. Did you at least give tribute to Grandma?”  
“Of course! I didn’t eat them all though, they’re in my room! You can go grab some!”  
Luna retreated to the Sahota side of the duplex. She came back a minute later, package in hand. “Dude, there were only three packs left. How the hell did you eat ten cupcakes?”  
“Well… Kyu actually had 7 cupcakes, Gramma had 2, I only had one.”  
“They were delicious.”  
“...Why? Don't demons eat souls usually? Unless we started baking gnomes into the cupcakes, I know Mom caught a couple in her herb garden...  
“She likes cupcakes!”  
Luna genuinely had no clue how to react to that. “...Oh. Um... Hooray? Demons have taste? Or at least, this one does? Alright? Oh, Yuya, come on, Elye wanted to talk with us.”  
Luna motioned Yuya and Kyu outside, where they grouped up with Elye. "So... What now?" Elye turned to look at her, and then glanced at Yuya and Kyu. "We go. We have wasted enough time awaiting mother and fathers return."  
Luna looked doubtful. "But... We don't know the ritual to perform once we get the vessel... If we get the vessel."  
"Correction, you do not know. That is not to say that I don't."  
"How are we gonna find the vessel then? Going out into the apocalypse blindly doesn't seem like a good idea."  
Elye gave her that ever so annoying I-always-have-a-plan grin. He then took the ceremonial dagger of M'norGab from its new home, holstered on his hip, and cut his hand. He recited a phrase in Latin. Nothing happened for a moment, but the blood in his palm began to float up, slowly. Once up, it quickly began spinning, almost like multiple little blood tendrils in his palm into one fixed point. Soon, everything had ceased and there was an arrow of blood suspended in the air, facing north. "We go that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m'norgab is an old inside joke lamo


	18. Demonic Stripper Death Orgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pov in this one isnt limited to one character so. ya

"Something bothering you?"  
Yuya and Luna looked squicked the hell out. "...Disregarding the fact that your blood was just used as a compass, no."  
"It is not as if this is unusual. The blood mages of old would often use the Blood Compass spell in order to find their destinations."  
Luna facepalmed. "Let's go. The sooner we kill The Grimoire, the sooner we can stop this bullshit."  
Elye simply shrugged, used his free hand to sheath the dagger, and began following the arrow’s path.  
"Why the hell do you carry a dagger around with you anyways?" She followed, hands in her pockets.  
"A recent habit I picked up. Ceremonial daggers were often used in blood rituals, and I do plan to use my blood magic often during this little trek."  
"I wonder why Mom got into blood magic, it doesn't seem like a very healthy practice to take up."  
"No, but it is an extremely beneficial one."  
“How so?"  
"For one, many seals require the use of blood magic to break. Another example being an amplification of magical power. It also provides an alternative for a lack of mana. And then there are the various hexes which can be performed..."  
"You're not gonna do any on me, right?" That was one of those stupid questions that she just kind of couldn't seem to stop.  
"If you must ask, then you already have your answer."  
She looked like she doesn't know how to feel about it. "So, how close do you think we are?"  
"I shall be sure to inform you when I believe I know."  
"So, is there anything I have to do for the ritual for the whole "getting into Hell" thing? Like, hold the guy down? Because I can totally hold people down."  
"That depends on whether or not be must dirty our hands or not."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Let me put this in simpler terms. It depends on whether or not slaughter is required."  
"Wait, you don't know? I thought you knew the ritual..."  
"I know the sacrificial ritual. You asked if you would play a part in it."  
She did not seem comforted by that. "Um... Okay. So, why aren't we bringing Mom and Dad? It's Hell, I'd kind of feel better if we had some adult supervision here..."  
"They did not return, it is safe to assume that they are either dead or will be held up for quite some time. We needed to begin."  
Yuya looked up from her conversation with Kyu, startled. Yuya and Luna shared an alarmed look. “... Dead?”  
Elye frowned for a second before continuing. "The former is highly unlikely, if that is any consolation. Father's family is blessed in itself, and mother is an extraordinarily powerful blood mage. It would take more than one measly apocalypse to keep them down."  
"How is Dad's family powerful, by the way? I expected Mom to marry into another Mage family, y'know? Seems weird that she married someone without any magic in his blood."  
"On the contrary, Father has anti-magic in his blood. Honestly sister, did you never listen to grandmother McQuearie's stories of her family line?"  
"To be honest, I figured I didn't have to. You always were." She admitted that sheepishly.  
After a sigh, he decided to sum things up. "Grandmother's maiden name, Vallan, is descended from a long line of warriors who specialized in the slaying of evil, mages and demons alike. It is unknown when it happened, but their line eventually developed a resistance to all forms of magic."  
"So, basically, a long line of mages married into a long line of mage killers. Seems legit." The blood started to react as though it was getting close to the vessel at that point.  
Elye looked around, stopping. "It would appear we are close."  
"...Isn't that the strip club next to the Haunted Star?"

"You would be correct, that is indeed the Dog House."  
"Remember when I went in there on a dare?"  
Yuya laughed. Elye responded. "And they offered you a job?"  
"I thought Dad was gonna break someone's head open." She did a decent imitation of Kale's expression as she quoted the incident, "SHE'S FIFTEEN YOU ASS-SNIFFING SHITSTAINS!"  
"Yes, very humorous. Anyways, it would appear that another visit is due."

Yuya groaned. “Really?”

Luna nodded. "Their bouncer is missing," She noted idly as she opened the door to the establishment. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of cigarette smoke and cheap perfume that seemed to be soaked into every surface of the dimly lit room. That UNCE UNCE UNCE bullshit and the flashing lights which only belong within a person with epilepsy's worst nightmare continued as normal. Strippers were still doing their thing. "... Something is not right here."  
"Why haven't they evacuated? The whole block is in shambles! Even the Haunted Star, which is chock full of mages for staff, is closed..." She looked around the room, trying to avoid looking at the strippers. "You think the one with the glowing pink eyes is the vessel?"  
"It is just an assumption, but yes."  
"So, how are we gonna do this? You're the one with the ritual knowledge." Luna unsheathed her sword. Kyu hissed at one of the possessed workers who tried to approach Yuya. Yuya stood back, a dagger in hand.  
The colorfully eyed stripper spoke, voice raspy and flirtatious. "My, my, what have we here!"  
"Congrats, you sound like an Oogie Boogie ripoff who likes to flirt with teenagers." Luna deadpanned.

Elye shot her a look. “Careful, Luna.”

“What are they gonna do? Sext me?”

The vessel batted their eyelashes at the group. “Well, since you asked nicely…”

“Shit.”

Elye turned his nose up in disgust. "I've changed my mind, let us just get this over with."

"Should I stab it until it stops moving?"  
He quickly took out his blade and sliced his hand, a burst of magic exploded, throwing all the demons back. "No, but do prepare for the demonic stripper death orgy."

A hissing noise filled the club and all the thrown back strippers looked at them. "Ugh! I think I broke a nail! GET EM, GIRLS!"

And thus the demonic stripper death orgy began. Kyu shifted to a partially human form to protect Yuya, who could not do much more than hold her ground, as she was untrained and very small. Elye dodged the strippers and began running after the fleeing vessel. Luna charged, paying no mind to the demons practically bouncing off her. She easily out distanced Elye.

"DAMMIT LUNA, I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THAT YOU WERE TO DEAL WITH THE STRIPPERS!" He group froze several of the strippers around him.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DO THAT!" She got about five feet away and tried to tackle the vessel, who jumped to one of the various chains on the ceiling.  
Luna grabbed onto the vessel's legs. "Your perfume smells like ass, by the way!”  
"I know, it's my favorite." The vessel kicked their feet up, slamming Luna against one of the ceiling cages. Wow, those stars in front of her eyes for a second there were kinda pretty. She groaned and almost lost hold, but stayed determined to catch them.

Elye was busy making some delectable strippersicles, and Kyu snarled something as she was struck in the back of the head. The demon responsible was promptly gutted. Yuya was busy with the couple of demons going after her, a battle she was losing. Elye noticed and cut his hand, placing the bloody appendage on Kyu’s markings. Her movements became quicker, her senses sharper. She killed the demons surrounding Yuya, each in increasingly more creative ways. Yuya wiped her forehead. “Thanks Kyu!”

The vessel dropped themself and Luna from the ceiling, however, Luna shifted the fall to where she landed on top. The vessel attempted a half-lidded seductive look at Luna. The teen wasn’t impressed. “Bitch, you couldn’t seduce me on my worst day.”

The possessed stripper liked their lips. “That’s why you’re on top, baby.”

“Fuck up, see under: shut the.” Luna palm-striked them in the face. The bandages around her wrist began to unravel a little, but she ignored it. And Luna continued to stall the vessel like that until all the strippers had been eradicated.  
As Elye approached, he heard what would be the end of the vessel and Luna’s fight. "You know just what a demon likes don't you baby!"   
"Can't say I do." Luna held them down as Elye plunged the ceremonial dagger into their form. The vessel looked down, and then into Elye’s eyes as they let out an ear-splitting scream. The spirit left the body, and turned into a portal to the realm of Lust. Yuya and Kyu regrouped with Luna and Elye as everyone stepped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was rly fun doing, i did a bit of actual writing for this one, it was fun!!! were gettin to the good stuff now!


	19. Phallic Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek pov anymore

Several incubi and succubi crowded the portal as the four walked through. Kyu simply snarled at them, and they backed up. The naked demons went on their way, but a few cheeky ones stuck close to the group.

Luna looked around. "Um, would that huge castle with towers shaped like dicks be what we're looking for?" She pointed.  
"Yes. Unless, of course, you are examining the "Little Mermaid" case."  
"Wow, those are what we were fighting?" Luna made idle observations nervously at this point, trying to distract from sheer awkwardness of being surrounded by the succubi.

"Yes, that is exactly who we have been fighting." Elye sighed.  
"They're pretty fucking ugly."  
"They don't need to be attractive in their true forms, they are masters of illusionary magic. It's how they devour souls, they make you see whatever you find attractive and feast on your soul while performing intercourse on you."  
"...How the everloving fuck do you know this?"  
"The book."  
Luna glanced at him. "Bro, you're gonna run out of blood soon."  
"I am aware of the risks."  
"And I'm aware of the risks of staying up for four straight days. That doesn't mean I'm going to pay attention to them."  
"Precisely."  
Luna sighed and dropped it. "So, is there a difference between incubi and succubi?"  
"No, not really. They are just the form names. Succubus being the feminine form whereas Incubus is the masculine."  
Kyu piped up. _Actually, that's only partially correct. It refers to which form they prefer to take when not feeding. For instance, if I were from this plane, I would be referred to as a succubus, because my preferred form is female._ _I can take the form of a male. But I do not. Therefore, no matter what form I am currently in, I would be called a succubus._  
Elye glared at the cat. "Thank you, Kyu, for clarifying."  
_You're welcome_.

After a while of silent walking through dickland, more and more succubi and incubi followed them.  
Elye glanced at the crowd. "You have taken notice to our hitch hikers, correct?"  
"Yep. I'm not attacking if they don't."  
"Agreed."  
Yuya nodded and stuck closer to Kyu.   
Two of them seemed to be debating, and one motioned to Yuya. The other one shook its   
head and pointed out Kyu, who gave a feral little grin.  
Yuya shrunk at their points. “Kyu, what are they doing?”

 _They're plotting an attack, but since you are under my protection, they don't want to directly attack here. The smell of a contract mark is... Distinct._ __  
Elye rose his eyebrows. "Like urine?"  
More like burned bone.

"Ah, noted."

Yuya self-consciously sniffed her shirt. _Don’t worry mistress, only demons and well trained mages can smell it._  
Finally the two move in, going straight for Luna and Elye. One of them stops, confused, while the other one takes the form of a teenage boy that Elye vaguely recognizes from Nerd Club.  
"Luna, do stop checking out the incubus."

"IT'S WHAT IT'S THERE FOR!"

"Just let us through and we'll be fine with not hurting you."

"Now why would we do that? Humans in our realm? Plus, I could use a tasty treat." The demon tried to step forward, but Luna's sword at it's stomach caused it to raise its hands.   
"Aw, don't play like that. I'd be sure to make it enjoyable for both of us." The scary part ws that Luna almost seemed to consider it for a second before she shook her head. "Bro, why isn't yours attacking?"  
The answer came in the form of a very frozen incubus. "It picked the wrong way to try and play with my mind."  
"Uh... That answers not very much, but okay." The other incubus seemed a little bit upset that its companion was now a block of ice. It pushed Luna's sword aside while she was distracted and lunged for her. Blue fish red fish, one fish two frozen sex demons.  
"Shall we continue?"  
Luna looked sheepish and coughed. "Thanks bro. Yeah."  
Yuya stuck to the back as Kyu shot a glare at the rest of the crowd, who dispersed in disappointment.  
The realm was actually fairly small, probably a testament to how easily lust fades. However, it still took them nearly two straight hours and four more demon encounters to reach the phallic palace. One cheeky demon tried to mess with Yuya, just as confused about her as the others had been Elye. That demon wasn’t around long before being promptly decapitated by Kyu.   
Once they arrived, Elye wasted no time and marched right through those doors.  
"Bro, shouldn't we- ...rest." Luna, Yuya, and Kyu followed him inside. "That's a lot of stairs. I tried to warn you about those stairs, bro."

Yuya giggled. “Is that a reference to something?”  
Luna didn’t have a chance to answer before Elye plopped down. "Yes, rest is a good idea."  
Yuya plopped down, and Kyu hopped in her lap. She pet the demon. Luna sat down, pulled her knees to her chest, and looked at Elye. "Hey, bro? Is it bad when something doesn't stop burning?"  
"Yes."  
"What should I do about it? Because the bandages not only didn't really work in the first place, but I can't really put them on here."  
Elye sat in silence before answering. "I honestly do not know."  
She finally showed the mark to him. The outline of the handprint was considerably more distinct now that he looked at it, as opposed to the fleeting glances he got before. "Think it'll scar? 'Cause a scar would be badass."  
He stared at the injury he caused, horrified on the inside but showing nothing on the outside. "Yes, probably."  
She seemed to sense his horror. "Mom tried to heal it, but it refused to. It's more like a birthmark than an injury."  
"Yes, well... yeah..."  
"...Come on, I think I can take on a demon lord with how I feel right now." She stood and offers him a hand. He stood on his own and began walking up the stairs. She slumped her shoulders and helped Yuya up. The others followed Elye up.


	20. Nice One, Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: blood, graphic depictions of violence, demon uncomfortably flirting with minors, vomit

As they went up, the wind became greater, like it was trying to pull them away and suck them up. As the wind increased, Yuya picked up Kyu and the group had to hold onto Luna as to not be blown away. Luna was yelling to be heard over the wind. "YOU KNOW, YOU'D THINK THAT THE DEMONS ON THE PLANE OF LUST WOULD HAVE A BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF THE TERM "BLOW ME"!"  
"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR HUMOR LUNA!"  
"I WAS SERIOUS!" It seems to be fighting against Luna more, as her larger form gives more resistance to the wind.  
Kyu curled up in Yuya’s tiny arms. It was strangely adorable. Meanwhile, Luna held Elye and Yuya under her strong arms. When they finally made it to the top of the stairs, the wind abruptly ceased. They entered through a door with “Asmodeus” scrawled in neat cursive on it. It was just as loud as when the wind was going though, but in a different way. Lewd noises of all types were heard over a loud, screeching noise. Several tornados surrounded the scene, naked bodies torn apart from the force. There was a very large demon, sitting on a bed made out of screaming naked people. They gave the group a grin. "So, you lot have finally come to take me, hmm?" 

"Oh my god, you have the libido of a seventeen-year-old guy and the terrible innuendos of one as well."  
"What can I say, I like them young!”  
The group all gagged. “That’s really gross. We’re all teenagers!”  
The archdemon stood, giant breasts and junk flapping around as it stood.

"...You think if we poke it with something sharp, it'll burst like a water balloon?"  
"Why don't you come find out?" The giant liked their lips with a forked tongue.”

"Do not encourage it Luna."

"...I should stop poking demon lords with sticks, shouldn't I?"

“No, I like being poked around!~" Their laughter became seductive as they shifted into the same boy from earlier. It was amazing how far down someone's chest a blush can go. Luna drew her sword anyways, shifting down into a defensive position. Kyu shifted into her fighting form, nudging Yuya behind her and standing her ground.

“Sister, it’s disturbing seeing who you’re sexually attracted to.”

"It's kinda strange to see that my brother apparently lacks any form of sexual attraction. It's not bad, just-"  
The archdemon sighed at the petty discussion. “It’s rude to ignore your partner, you know Luna?” Her attention turned back to Asmodeus, 

"And, once again: Fuck up, see under shut the."

"Why, isn't this what you want? You can't hide those emotions from me, babe. I've seen the way you look at me in class, the way you pump out your chest in gym when you think I'm looking."  
In a flash, she jammed the sword into its ribs, "One, you really need to work on your acting, bitch. Sprinkle in a few "likes" here and there and try to be more awkward. Second, I do that for Finn Calvin, not for you."  
Asmodeus scowled at the sword. "Fuck it." Their eyes flashed and Luna went flying back as the wind pushed her away. Asmodeus shifted into their demon form, now 15 feet tall. "NOW YOU DIE!”  
Elye caught Luna before she could be sucked into a vortex. “Nice one, Luna.” 

"To be honest, I wouldn't have gotten a decent fight if I hadn't done that."  
"Yes, because we definitely wanted a decent fight."  
"Well, we may as well get this over with."  
“Yes, let us begin." Elye looked around at the bloody, flesh filled vortex of screaming sex drive around them. He sliced open his hand and began chanting.  
Luna began the task of distracting the angry demon lord with banter and, when she could get a shot in, attacked as violently as possible by driving her sword into the hilt. Asmodeus, however, swatted her around as if Luna was an annoying gnat.  
Elye’s blood floated about until it made a chain to Kyu’s markings. The grin Kyu offered was as much of a thanks as he got before Kyu dived into the battle as well, doing more damage than Luna was. Luckily, Luna managed to avoid getting knocked into any of the vortexes. Unfortunately, Asmodeus grabbed Kyu and began to crush her in his hand. Luna slashed at his Achilles heel, while Kyu bit into his hand and began leeching off his blood, despite the bitter taste.  
Elye stumbled back before black blood exited his palm and the whites of his eyes turned black. A dark aura surrounded him and blood began forming blades which became frozen. All these blood blades began striking at the demon lord.  
Luna's wrist burned like hell as Elye used his magic, and she nearly dropped her sword as she screamed in pain. Asmodeus howled in pain from the draining bites and released Kyu and kicked Luna away. They began stumbling. Yuya scrambled over to Luna, worried.  
Elye didn’t seem to notice as he began to float. The blood blades became chains, which wrapped around the demon and tiec him down the the platform. Laughter came from Elye that didn't really sound like him.  
“ELYE! WHAT THE HELL!?" Asmodeus agreed with Luna’s shout.  
Ely still paid no mind. He landed next to Asmodeus' head and began to make the chains of blood tighten. They cut into his flesh. All the new blood that came from these wounds became little blades which continually stabbed the flesh.  
Yuya held up Luna as struggled her way beside Elye. She grabbed his shoulder. "ELYE!" She would have been sobbing if she weren't caught up in the adrenaline rush.  
There was a flash and everything was pretty much frozen, including Asmodeus. Elye jerked back into reality, the blood stuff shattering in the process. Luna the grabbed both of Elye's shoulders. She looked scared and desperate. Yuya helped Kyu up and caught up with the twins. Elye coughed up black blood and panted for a minute before holding his head. "Wh-what was that?"  
"I don't know. We'd better get back to the real world before we try to do much."  
"Kill it first."  
“Gladly.” Luna retrieved her sword from where she dropped it in the chaos and took the time to line up her shot properly before getting it right through the demonic equivalent of a heart.  
At that moment, they were literally sucked up and thrown out of that realm so fast, they felt like they may have left their internal organs behind. Slamming on the ground didn’t help either.

The teens groaned, anything in their stomach being promptly ejected. Kyu acted as if that didn’t bother her a bit. Yuya spoke first. “That sucked! I hope the other realms don’t kick us out that harshly!”

Elye sat up. “We need to get back home quickly, I have research to do.” At that, the group walked home in relative silence.

“Elye?” 

Elye looked up from his thoughts to meet the words. “Yes?”

“You think when Asmodeus shifts forms, it was entirely accurate?”

“... I assume nothing, sister. However, I know for a fact that it was twisting your thoughts and making you see what you wanted to see. Be it Finn Calvin or… Anyone else. So yes, what you saw was a slightly disturbing view of what you wanted to see. However, it only says what it wants. If that helps at all.”

She shrugged. “It was just something that occurred to me. Thanks for answering some stupid and vaguely disturbing shit that pops in my mind.”


	21. The Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elie's POV

Elie held a toddler found in the wreckage. “When we get home, I'm making tea. And mac and cheese.”  
Kale looked back at the few living people they managed to pull into a group. "Yeah. But first things first, what do we do with these fuckwipes?"  
"I'm going to start with food. And a pad of paper and a pencil for the mute girl. And I'm pretty sure we still have some toys for the younger ones to play with, video games for the older ones."   
Yuyu grabbed the toddler from Elie. “You can start the food! I have some of Yuya’s old toys, and probably some of Luna and Elye’s too!”  
Elie paused. "...I swear to god, if the kids have left the house, I'm going to let them reseal The Grimoire. Then I'm going to kill them."  
"Those fuckers better not have left the five foot radius they’re allowed or they are grounded."  
"...Then again, I'd be surprised if they stayed. After all, Luna's policy on being idle is not to be idle."  
"I'm telling you, I’ll break out the scabbard of ass pain if they did."  
"We'll know if they left if they smell of blood." Elie unlocked the wards so the kids could get through. Everyone managed to get through except for one kid and his pet dog. "...The hell?"  
"...Um, I can't get through."


	22. THOSE SHITLICKING ASSTICKLING FUCKFACED REJECTS ARE SO DEAD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTER LINK'S POV!

The large black dog growled ferociously at the wards. _We're... ggrrr. . . not supposed to._  
_Why not?_  
"Calm your fucking mutt down."  
Elie clicked the pieces into place. "...You have a fucking demon on you, don't you?"  
Link gave a sheepish grin. "He's housebroken, I swear!"  
Kale pointed his sword at them. "Okay yeah, time to make with the rampant slaughter I assume."  
The demon’s growling grew deeper as it clawed at the barrier. Link raised his hands and began backing away. "Hey, let's not get hasty here! He won't attack you guys, because he helped me!"  
_Right... won’t attack. Worthless waste of energy. I protect the contractee._ The demon’s “voice” sounds as if it hasn’t spoken in a long time.  
Elie paused. "...I suppose we could let you in, but the second you slip up or hurt any on my property, I will vaporize you. Both of you."  
_Can she do that?_

_ If she so much as tries to harm you I will rip out her throat, my lord. But she does possess the capability. _

"What the fuck is this, "Martha Speaks, the deleted episodes"? And I’m sorry, did you just let ANOTHER demon into our house."  
"I didn't, but I'm considering it." Elie whispered to him. "Plus, maybe they'll leave our house to fight if we put both the demons in the same room. Demonic dominance laws basically say that this house is claimed by me, but the street outside it is fair game."  
"Sometimes I forget that you’re a genius."  
"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not. Nevertheless, I grant you entrance, but reserve the right to remove it at any given time, by force if necessary."  
Link hesitantly stepped through the barriers. The demon remained at Link’s side,constantly vigilant with merciless stares.  
Elie continued into the house, rattling off instructions. "Don't go down the hallway unless you need to go to the bathroom, first door on the left. If you disregard this and enter the kid's rooms, you deserve all that you get."

"Also, as a fair warning, four out of five people living in this side of the house can magically wreck your shit. The fifth killed demons with a broken light stick on the walk home. Don’t touch the old lady’s recordings, don’t go in our rooms, and if you touch any mystical looking shit, then you’re a dumbass."

Yuyu came downstairs, baby in one hand, a sack of toys in the other. “Hey E, I found some toys!”  
Elie clapped. "Fan-tastic, Yuyu! Thank you!" She paused and looked around. "I'm gonna kill those three."

"Which three?"  
"The three kids who aren't here."  
"THOSE SHITLICKING ASSTICKLING FUCKFACED REJECTS ARE SO DEAD!"  
_There is another here._

_ Another what? _

_Demon. It’s not here now, but I sense it coming near._  
_Can you identify it?_ _  
__Another familiar. It made a contract. From the circle Pidtia._

_ Is that going to be a problem. _

_I am of rage, it is of greed. We are on its territory. Do the "math"_ _  
__If you two need to go fight or something, feel free._ __  
Kale was heard from outside. "IF YOU FUCKERS HEAR ME, I WOULD SUGGEST RUNNING FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES ‘CUZ I’MA SKIN EACH OF YOU AND FEED YOU TO THE CAT!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note, kale doesnt mean most of what he says and the kids know that.  
> ON ANOTHER NOTE  
> new demon-human pair! how are yuya and kyu going to react? well, youll see


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya's POV

“...We probably shouldn't run.”

"You don't say."

Kyu bristled in agitation and grew more jumpy with every step towards the house.

_Kyu, is there something wrong?_

_Another demon is near, and I could be wrong, but I'm sensing it in your house._

_Should we be hurrying?!_

_I'm not sure._

"Uh guys, I think we should hurry home."

Luna looked over. "Why's that?"

"Yes, why?"

“Kyu senses another demon and thinks it might be in the house!”

They all booked it. Kyu ran up ahead, still in cat form. When the others caught up, the two demons were at each other’s throats. The wolf bit into the larger than normal cats shoulder. Kyu reached up and clawed the wolf's eye, hissing.

Luna whisted. "...Wow, what a pissing contest."

Yuya stood by Luna. “I’m so confused."

"Not sure why they're fighting, but they're taking it surprisingly seriously."

"I assume it’s because another demon is in our home and Kyu’s contract requires her to protect Yuya. Either way, we should probably kill it."

A teen closer to Yuya’s age was leaning against the garage door. "Nah, Talon said it was about territory."

"... Am I missing something here?"

Yuya waved at the boy. "I know I am."

Kyu flipped up and attached herself to the back of the wolf's neck. She bit and clawed at the wolf.

"Talon's the wolf. I'm his contractor, Link. We were let in by Paleface McGee, and Talon sensed another demon's presence."

"Kyu's the kitty, I’m her contractor, Yuya. Could we get our demons to back off each other?" Kyu yowled in pain, bleeding from several parts of her body. "Please?"

"Yeah..."

Kyu, get out of that!!

Kyu hissed. _My contractor is ordering me away. Shall we continue this another time?_

"Talon, lay off, you can continue later."

 _Only if you wish to meet your end, I would suggest not continuing this at all. That does not mean I object._ He forced himself off and walked back to Link

Kyu limped back to Yuya, licking her wounds. Yuya picked up her adorable wounded kitty demon.

_I could have won._

_Sorry Kyu, but you were being owned :/_

"Yes yes, the deadly demon fight is over. Now would you mind answering a question?” Link looked over. “Were you or were you not referring to my Mother as 'Paleface Mcgee'?"

“Yes, I did."

Elye sighed, but then calmed down. "My apologies if I'm a little off beat at the moment. I just slaughtered a rampart sex demon in God mode and made our world a living hell. So if I chose to block out your comment about the woman who birthed me in favor of the opposing answer then excuse me."

Link’s eyes widened. "That's rough." He genuinely felt bad.

"You’re surprisingly calm considering I literally just stated that I’m the reason your family was likely devoured by something akin to a six eyed kangaroo with 46 claws and bat wings."  
Link replied bluntly. "I'm an orphan. I have no siblings and even fewer friends. I don't exactly have a lot to lose."  
"What of the people who cared for you then? Honestly I still find it hard to believe your not mad at me for something.”  
Link shrugged. "They kinda ignored me. Bought me a video game every once in a while."  
"Ah. Well then... Shall we continue towards my home then? There is no sense in remaining out in the open."  
“Sounds good.”

The group walked into the house, ready to be chewed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i realized theres a loooot of filler between here and the next trealm. well its not really filler, its actually important stuff. including a plot point ive been excited about!!!!!!!


	24. Satan Among A Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elye's POV

Once they were done being chewed out, Elye saw the recovering people. He swallowed something akin to self hate and guilt. He wordlessly made his way to his and Luna’s room, Yuya went to the Sahota side of the duplex to nap. He closed the door behind him. "They look miserable."  
"I'd be surprised to find one that wasn't." She plopped on her bed.  
"Is something the matter?"  
"...What was that, back there?" She rolled onto her stomach to at him. "When you went all shadowy? I think we should ask Mom, but you never know how she's gonna react, Dad'll flip his shit into the next century, and-"  
Elye interrupted. "I do not know."  
"Should we go ask Mom, or what?"  
"No."  
"Why not!? If anyone's gonna know, it's her!"  
"Because... It's what I asked for."  
“Elye..." She enveloped him in a hug.  
Elye held her arm. "I wanted all the magical power I could manage. I was so sick and tired of feeling Mother’s charm in my blood, the one that kept our magical power down until she thought we were ready to use it. Ironic, how by thinking I was ready I only proved I wasn’t."  
"Mom put that there for a reason, and you probably broke it. Even without that, I don't think that was normal magic. It reminded me of an anger a helluva lot older than you, for some reason."  
"It wasn't me. Or... it wasn't completely me. It was him as well. It was like I was calling on something older than this world. Some deeply buried evil that desired nothing but the destruction and pain of others. It was like how mother described Grimdark in her book of shadows, only... different."  
Luna bit her lip. "Are you sure you don't wanna tell Mom? Maybe she could give some tips?"  
"I don't know if we should. Or maybe I just don’t want her disappointment."  
"Bro, when has Mom ever let her disappointment get in the way of helping us? Yeah, she may be disappointed, but at the same time, she's our mother. If there's anyone who can provide a bit of insight to what this is and how to keep it under control, it's her."  
"I know what the logical thing to do is Luna. But look at those people, look at what I did! I don't want mother to know I did it all just because I felt I was ready for something bigger than simple parlor tricks."  
"I think she gets it anyways, bro. I did, even though you avoided my questions."  
Elye paused. "There was a girl in there... she looked at me."  
"How is that significant?"  
"... She looked at me with a look of pure horror. Terror, even. Like I was some kind of abominable evil. Satan among a church so to speak."  
"Bro-" There was a knock at the door. Luna looked over. "Come in!" Elie entered.   
"One, her name is apparently Mina. Two, she says she'd like to meet you, but doesn't want to intrude. Three, you guys probably need to see this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor kid


End file.
